


Familiar Brown Eyes: Full

by Michael_Demos



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Injury, M/M, series of short scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: When Fenton gets turned into a werewolf, Dr. Gearloose must figure out how to turn him back.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Part One

“Look at that, Lil’ Bulb!” The brown duck pointed up at a cluster of stars. “That one looks like you!”

Indeed, the points of light resembled the sentient walking lightbulb- at least in Fenton’s opinion. Laying next to him on Fenton’s roof was the lightbulb in question, who glanced skeptically at its companion and buzzed something.

“Really?” Questioned Fenton, tilting his head. “Oh, I see. It  _ does  _ look like a tree!”

After a moment, Lil’ Bulb pointed at the sky, waving its little arms excitedly. It buzzed at Fenton, who gasped. “Wow, that’s amazing! How’d you see that?”

Lil’ Bulb buzzed proudly, looking pleased with itself, then broke off suddenly and sat up.

“Lil’ Bulb?” Fenton asked, sitting up as well. “What’s the matter?”

In response, the lightbulb jumped to its feet and sprinted for the fire escape.

“Hey-“ Fenton got to his feet and gave chase. “Wait up!!”

He followed the lightbulb down to street level, chasing it across the street and into the forest. “You are surprisingly fast,” he said, watching Lil’ Bulb get further and further away. He briefly considered continuing the chase as Gizmoduck, then dismissed the idea. “It’s only one little bulb,” he reasoned. “How hard could it be to find him?”

The answer- even in the dark when you were chasing a glowing lightbulb- was “very hard.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Lil’ Bulb?”

“Lil’ Bulb? Where are you?”

There was no answer, no sound, and no light at all to be seen apart from the beams of the full moon filtering down through the branches. Fenton glanced around, realizing with a jolt that he didn’t recognize his surroundings. “Lil’ Bulb?! Oh no,” he muttered. Maybe if he had the Gizmosuit.

He pulled out his phone, ready to dial home- he hadn’t had the suit with him on the roof, but it was inside, and he could activate it over the phone- but to his dismay, it didn’t turn on. “No, no, no,” he moaned. “Oh, blathering blatherskite,” he cursed. His phone was completely dead. Deciding that the only thing to do was to head back to the apartment, the duck turned around- just as something flashed by him.

“Buh?” He looked in that direction, but saw nothing.

The thing whooshed past him, on his other side this time.

He turned around again. “Hello?”

No answer.

“Lil’ Bulb, is that you?”

Hearing a rustle from behind him, Fenton laughed. “Okay, Lil’ Bulb, you can come out now.” Turning around, he continued, “I know it’s-“

-just as a large and hairy  _ something  _ lunged out of the shadows and sunk its teeth into his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

“Agh!!” Fenton was knocked to the ground by the force of the attack. He tried to kick the beast off, while flailing his good arm around in an attempt to find something-  _ anything-  _ to fend off his attacker, but just as his fingers closed around a stone that felt promisingly heavy, he was jerked into the air. The beast’s jaws opened, and Fenton was flung against a tree, falling to the forest floor. Thankfully, nothing snapped.

“Oww,” he groaned, sitting up. His arm hurt badly, and he was sure he’d have several bruises, but otherwise he seemed physically fine. He took off his purple tie, wrapping it around his injury. He’d have to throw the tie away after this, he thought regretfully.

Suddenly, the monster charged. Fenton yelped, scooting back against the tree. He raised his arm, certain he was about to be eaten- but then a blinding flash lit the woods.

A few moments later, Fenton cautiously peeked out from behind his good arm. The monster was nowhere to be seen, but a few feet in front of where it had been lay-

“Lil’ Bulb!”

Panicked, Fenton scrambled to his feet and ran towards the motionless bulb. To his dismay, it was barely glowing.

“No, no, no,” he muttered, glancing around frantically. “You saved me, don’t die on me!!”

Thankfully, a weak buzzing came from the bulb.

“Oh, thank goodness,” the duck sighed in relief. He gently lifted it up, smiling when the light got brighter. “Now come on, let’s see if we can make it back to the apartment without anyone spotting us. Dr. Gearloose isn’t going to be happy if he finds out we both got into trouble on the one day he let me babysit you!”


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day:**

_ “Gah!!” _

Fenton stared into his mirror with shock. He was a duck, there was no reason for him to be growing anything other than feathers- but his reflection obviously thought differently, because there he stood, torso and forearms covered in a thick, brown fur.

“Fenton?”

Oh no.

“Fenton,” called the voice again, “is something wrong?”

“Uh- n-nothing, M’ma,” the duck said hurriedly, rushing to his dresser. Hearing footsteps from the hallway, he quickly rifled through his drawers until he found what he was looking for- a long-sleeved, bright orange turtleneck sweater. He managed to throw it on, tugging the bottom down over his fur just as his mother walked in.

“ _ ¿Pollito _ ?” She asked. “Is everything alright? I heard your yell, and-“

“Yup!” He said, too loudly, and winced. “Yes,” he said, quieter this time, “I’m- I’m fine. I just stubbed my toe. On the dresser.” He gestured to the open drawer. “Getting a shirt.”

M’ma Cabrera looked doubtful for a moment, then merely shrugged. “I’ve got got to get to work,  _ pollito, _ and you do too. Just be careful,  _ sí?” _

_ “Sí, M’ma,” _ Fenton answered, giving the woman a hug. “I will be.”

As she left the room, he started at himself in the mirror. “Okay, Fenton, you’re covered in fur. Just wear this all day without Dr. Gearloose getting suspicious and you’ll be fine!”


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day: Dr. Gearloose**

_ “Don’t look at me!!” _

Dr. Gearloose paused in surprise, hand an inch away from the light switch. “Cabrera?” He asked, squinting into the room. His partner sounded- worried? Distressed? No, panicked.

Dropping his hand, the scientist walked forward, snapping his fingers for Lil’ Bulb. “Cabrera-“

“Go away!!”

Dr. Gearloose scowled. Fenton had never raised his voice, to anyone. “Cabrera, what’s going on in there?”

“Nothing!” He heard a scrabbling sound, like fingernails on tile, and a thud, then a crash.

“That’s it,” he exclaimed in annoyance, swooping down to pick up the walking lightbulb.

_ “No!!” _

As the light rose, illuminating the room, Dr. Gearloose gasped- because those weren’t his coworker’s clawed feet. Those weren’t his coworker’s furry legs and chest. Those weren’t his coworker’s overlarge paws-

“I told you not to look,” the werewolf moaned, peeking at Dr. Gearloose.

-but those were certainly his coworker’s familiar brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_ “Fenton?!!” _

The werewolf flinched away from the chicken’s incredulous shout, then offered a nervous, toothy grin. “Um- hi, Dr. Gearloose.”

“Wh-what- how-“ Dr. Gearloose spluttered, at a loss for words. Eventually he managed, “what did you  _ do  _ to yourself?!”

Fenton looked away sheepishly. “Well… Lil’ Bulb and I were stargazing the other night, but apparently he heard something and ran off into the woods.”

Dr. Gearloose directed a sternly raised eyebrow at his creation, who suddenly looked guilty.

“I see,” he muttered, turning his attention back to the werewolf. “Continue.”

“I ran after him, of course,” Fenton continued, “but soon lost sight of him and- I kinda got lost. I wandered around for a bit, then something jumped out at me and bit me.”

“Bit you?” Dr. Gearloose said sharply. “Where?”

Fenton raised his right arm, which had previously been hidden out of the chicken’s sight. “I, uh, tried to wrap it up myself when I  _ was  _ myself again, and not furry, and it’s fine but I also tried to hide it from you and-“

“Is  _ that _ why you were wearing that hideous orange turtleneck yesterday?!”

“It’s not hideous,” protested the werewolf, “it’s a perfectly nice shade of orange!” He sighed. “Or it  _ was,  _ before I had to throw it away. The bite was- was leaking.”

“Oh.”

“Today it got a bit worse,” Fenton continued, “and the fur spread. I tried to sneak in here to find a cure, but my hands-  _ paws-“  _ he let out a slightly hysterical laugh- “aren’t the best for handling beakers and vials and- Dr. Gearloose, I don’t know what to  _ do!!” _

Feeling slightly helpless, Dr. Gearloose glanced around the room. Fenton had apparently not needed the light, and yet had collided with the table several times, judging from the spilled concoctions and shattered beaker. This implied limited night vision, or perhaps heat-sensory abilities.

“First of all,” he said, shaking himself, “you need to help me clean up this mess.”

“Right,” Fenton said. “Sorry, Dr. Gearloose.” He turned, reaching for the nearby broom closet, but as he did so, his thick tail bumped into the table, knocking it over and spilling the rest of the vials and equipment onto the floor.

Fenton winced, peering over his shoulder at the mess he’d made. “Sorry.” The werewolf headed towards the new debris, knocking over a chair on his way. “Sorry.”

The scientist sighed, shaking his head. “How did you even get  _ in  _ here- never mind. Get out,” he said wearily, “and I’ll do the cleaning up.”

“What do you want me to do?” Fenton asked.

“Just stay out there, and try not to break anything else,” the scientist responded. He turned his attention back to the mess, fetching the broom and a dustpan, and wouldn’t have paid any more mind to this large, furry  _ problem _ except that said problem let out a pained yelp.

Dr. Gearloose spun around, glaring. “It’s fine? Really?”

“Uhhh…” Fenton attempted a grin, which turned out more like a grimace, and stepped away from the doorframe, which he’d bumped into.

Dr. Gearloose narrowed his eyes. “Fenton, show me your arm.”

“My arm?”

Fenton was stalling, Dr. Gearloose was sure of it. “Your arm.”

The duck-turned-werewolf fidgeted for a few moments, until the chicken finally lost patience. Striding forward, he seized Fenton’s right arm, doing his best to ignore the hiss of discomfort, and pulled it towards him. His eyes widened as he saw the injury, and he stared up at the werewolf. “It’s  _ fine?!” _

Fenton’s ears drooped. “Ah… yeah, I’m fine-“

“Don’t tell me you’re fine, I can see the blood!!” Dr. Gearloose shoved down his rising panic, tugging Fenton into the larger room and over to the emergency first-aid kit. He dropped Fenton’s arm and pointed sharply to the floor. “Sit.”

Fenton sat.

Dr. Gearloose muttered under his breath as he gathered the antiseptic, needle and thread, and bandages. He returned to Fenton, still grumbling, and applied the antiseptic- and only then did he pause.

“What’s wrong?” Fenton asked, tilting his head. Dr. Gearloose tried to ignore the way his wolfy ears flopped to the side.

“I…” he began, glancing down at the needle and thread. “I’ve never actually… done this before. Stabbed someone. For medical reasons.”

Fenton laughed. “It’s not stabbing me- okay, it kinda is, but not like that. You’re helping someone you care about.”

“I am  _ not,” _ snapped Dr. Gearloose, then muttered something under his breath. “No, that’s exactly what I’m doing,” he said with a nervous laugh. “I’m sewing your arm up again because you’ve been bitten and turned into a big furry  _ dog-“ _

“-wolf-“

“-irrelevant- and because you’re the only person here who’s even close to my level of genius and you’d be a pain to replace.”

“Thanks,” said Fenton, “I think.”


End file.
